Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive: The Power of Gold
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Bounty Hunters and the Machine Fortress join up to search for a prince that needs to transfer the power of Gold. Can the rangers protect the prince as he transfers his power to a veteran ranger? What awaits the rangers? Find out. Complete!
1. Opening Credits

A/N: Welcome to _**Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive: The Power of Gold.**_ If you are new and do not know what Poke Rangers are, let me explain:

**Poke Rangers-** a group of people destined to fight aliens and other evil species to save the Pokemon and Earth from terrible threats. They are almost similar to a Super Sentai or a Power Rangers series.

Now, this takes place between Chapters 30 and 31 of Overtech Overdrive, so please read on, but first: Eddie- the disclaimer.

**Eddie: **Yankee Blaze does not own Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Pokemon, Nintendo, or anything mentioned. However, he does own the Poke Rangers Corporation.

**This is as of 02-20-08. © 2008 Yankee Blaze Productions**

**THIS MOVIE IS DISTRIBUTED BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF BLAZE (I know, lame right?) **

**Certificate No. 26 (26****th**** Story)**

Planet Druidia…

A planet that is surrounded by gold lies in this area. All who loves righteous power resides here. But, they are at a great war against the Bounty Hunters. The Bounty Hunters are known for taking riches for their own goods. The Bounty Hunters were cousins to the Machine Fortress, but they were a lot more powerful and broke away from them.

When the war arrived, many people were killed. And a prince had to take something and bring it to Earth. It was known as the Gold Overtech Crystal.

"Sir!"

In the golden palace, a man wearing black pants and a black strap around his neck bowed down to the man in a brown cloak.

"Your father said to take the crystal. It is not safe anymore!"

The guy in a brown cloak nodded, "I know. I must use it."

"But, you are inexperienced. You are only 15 and you can't even harness the power!" he said.

"But, our planet is at stake, father's nearly dead. We don't have a choice," the guy said.

Suddenly, golden brown grunts appeared with machine guns. The man in the brown cloak jumped over the ledges and ran into the throne room. He took the Gold Overtech Crystal which was shining and he teleported away, however the Bounty Hunters got him.

"General," said the Bounty Hunter, "The prince got the crystal and he is headed for Earth!"

"Send the squadrons and get him!" said the man over the intercom, "NOW!"

**YANKEE BLAZE PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS**

**IN ASSOCIATION WITH TOEI CORPORATION, DISNEY AND NINTENDO**

**(just kidding)**

**POKE RANGERS: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE**

**THE POWER OF GOLD**

**Starring:**

**DANNY DRAGONFLY**

**JACK FARRELL**

**DERIK DRAGONFLY**

**AMIIZUKA CHII**

**JENNA WHITESTONE**

**MIKA ALDEN**

**EDDIE BARINHOLTZ**

**Introducing:**

**SEAN FUBRIZZI**

**MAX STEEL**

**SABRINA MASON**

**CLAYDOL**

**Vehicles Promoted by:**

**Suzuki and Mazda**

**Casting Help by:**

**Reviewers**

**Executive Writer:**

**Yankee Blaze**

**Produced by:**

**Yankee Blaze**

**Executive In Charge of Production:  
**

**Yankee Blaze**

**Directed by:**

**Yankee Blaze**

_**From what we know so far, the Overtech Rangers will face a foe. And they will need someone from far away in order to receive the power…**_

Route 113...

Eight motorbikes arrive at the mountain range. All of them in red, green, blue, yellow, pink, silver, navy, and white. All revealed themselves: Danny, Jack, Derik, Jenna, Amii, Max, Mika, and Sean.

"So, last one to get to the Seashore House has to pay," said Danny.

"And that's so not me," said Amii.

The engines started going and a Spinda appeared raising its hand and then throwing his hand down as all eight motorbikes started dashing through the desert. In the meantime, darkness was occuring in the Hoenn region.

A/N: Part 2 coming soon!


	2. Warning: Rangers May

A/N: Here's the second part of the movie…

Part 2: Warning: People Who Race Face Machine Operatives

Route 111…

Speed was increasing as they were going through the desert. Danny was laughing intently as he was in front and ahead of them by a couple of feet. However, Amii picked up the pace. And Jenna as we knew it was already ahead with Mika behind her by a mile. Jack and Sean were behind by at least two miles, which left Max one mile behind and Derik all the way five miles away, pouring gas in the tank.

"I should have poured gas before I left Fallarbor," said Derik, activating the nitrogen engines.

"I'm not losing," said Derik, pressing the button.

Suddenly, blue engines ignited from his motorcycle and he was going so fast, his butt was falling off the seat. Derik passed Jack, Sean and Max, and smacked Amii across the head after getting ahead of them.

"You're not the only one with nitro engines," said Danny.

Red engines came from the bottom of his.

"Agreed," said Amii, igniting yellow engine flames.

Derik turned and laughed to see them.

Amii laughed with some jealousy as she saw a huge lightning bolt hit the clouds. Rain was coming down like crazy, however, a huge golden beam came from the sky and it was hitting dead center of Amii.

"Amii!" yelled Danny.

Amii gasped as she turned to the left. A golden beam hit next to her, causing an explosion and then another one came from the sky as well as it hit farther ahead. Five minutes later, they caught up with Jenna and Mika.

"What was that all about?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know," said Danny.

Suddenly, the Machine Fortress general Manacle arrived, "Rangers, meet the MJs and the Huntees!"

The Huntees were Egyptian like soldiers carrying golden arsenal.

"Rangers, we may have some… problems!" said Danny.

The MJs and Huntees attacked. Danny quickly dodged the fists and kicked one of them in the face. He even tried to finish them off with just a quick roundhouse kick, instead he was hammered in the stomach by some Huntee as he fell in the grass.

Amii however was surrounded by tons of the MJs and with quick ease, her martial arts skills destroyed them, however the huntees kicked Amii to the curb as she rolled over, but she was caught by Danny in the process.

Derik jumped up in the air and with the old weapons from before, and he slashed some of the Huntees and MJs. However, one pulled his ankle and threw him across the floor. He smacked his lower back to the ground and landed on top of Amii and Danny very roughly.

Irked by the sight of those grunts, Jack punched and kicked both metallic grunts in the chest and in the ankles. But, the Huntees were to strong. A huge huntee smashed his fist into the dirt, causing shockwaves. Jack flew backwards so fast that he hit a tree.

In the meantime, Jenna was trying to help out, but her Chinese boxing attacks were not working against the grunts, except for the MJs, because she and her team experienced how to defeat them, even without the uniform, but this time the Huntees threw her into the bushes with them.

Mika pushed Sean and Max away as she kicked either one of the MJs, leaving the other two to finish the rest. Mika rolled over one and kicked the first one and then killed another. Sean saw another Huntee come up, and when he used his hand to block, his hand was crushed. The Huntee hit him and Max as they landed on the ground. Mika however kept kicking away, but the Huntees use a huge earthquake attack, causing her to go flying toward the other five. Sean and Max however were flying toward them at the same rate. However, they were headed for the trees.

"We'll be at Meteor Falls," said Sean with Max as they teleported just before they hit the tree.

Danny and the others got up from the bushes and brushed themselves off. They activated their morphers, all gleaming with their powers.

"Ready?" asked Danny.

"Ready!" said the rangers.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

The braces combined. In a quick flash first, Danny was materializing into his costume, then Mika's quick transformation sequence. Finally, a four-way split screen appeared and the rest materialized.

"Phoenix Battlizer!" said Danny.

Danny was enveloped in Battlizer armor.

"Phoenix Sky Attack!" he yelled.

The Phoenix attack slaughtered the machine grunts, but the Huntees were not feeling a thing.

"Oh man," said Danny.

The rangers summoned the Overdrive Bazooka.

"Overdrive Bazooka, fire!" said the rangers.

A huge sapphire blast emerged, but there was no effect.

"Impossible," said Mika.

"Ha," said one of them, "We're totally powerful. Not even your powers can kill us!"

Suddenly, from the top of a cliff, a golden beam shot one of them. The rangers turned around to see that it was a man in a Poke Ranger costume. He had a golden axe that was clenched in his hand. He wore a golden shield around the back and chest. He had white gloves and boots with golden rims. He also wore a golden helmet that looked like a Groudon shape with a three lines and a huge line down the middle as the visor.

"Another ranger?" asked Amii.

"Hyah!" yelled the gold ranger.

"The Gold Prince! Kill him!"

The Gold Ranger came down, ready to battle the Bounty Hunter grunts…

TBC in Part 3…


	3. The Power of Gold

A/N: Here's Part 3, enjoy!

Part 3: The Golden Power 

The Legendary Gold warrior swung his axe like he was some barbarian and slashed the Huntees with enormous amounts of power. The rangers watch as they saw all of this. All had questions and looks of confusion. No one realized how great this ranger was, when it came down to it. He slaughtered the Huntees within a minute.

"So," said the gold warrior under his visor, "You came all the way here to find me?"

"Exactly," said one of them as more came from the trees.

Danny and Jack looked at each other and were not astonished, but more surprised that there was a ranger that wore almost the exact same costume as theirs.

"Whatever attacks he is using, he's amazing," said Jack.

"We should ask if he wants to join our team," said Danny.

Suddenly, the Gold Ranger smacked the Huntees down again. But, they got up, willing to resist the fight. The Gold Ranger took out his axe. It began to glow very brightly.

"Whoa!" said Jenna.

"Gold Rush!" he yelled, "Earthquake!"

A huge crack in the earth and a couple of rumbles finished off the last squad of the Bounty Hunter grunts.

"That was totally cool," said Amii, running up to him.

The Gold Ranger looked at the Yellow Ranger as she actually smiled from underneath.

"Thanks for helping us. You were really great," said Amii.

"Thanks," said the Gold Ranger.

Suddenly, he jumped up and headed back to the sky.

"We need to tell Sean about this," said Amii with exuberance in her voice.

Machine Fortress…

"Could it be?" asked Baronaw.

He smacked Manacle and Sprocket out of the way to press replay of the Gold Ranger battle.

"It's that wretched prince!" yelled Baronaw, "He makes me so mad!"

Queen Tekla nodded in response to his message, "If he helps the rangers, we're in deep trouble."

"I HOPE NOT!" yelled Baronaw.

Sprocket turned from her station, "Uh, the Bounty Hunters saw that the Gold Ranger is somewhere on Earth… and…"

"And?" asked Baronaw.

Her smile appeared, even if she had machine parts to cover it. She turned to Baronaw.

"They are sending their latest beast: Godzilla!"

"Godzilla? Like the one from the movie? I never realized there was a monster like that!" said Hephaestus.

"Yes, trust me. When we worked with the Bounty Hunters before, Godzilla did more than kill… no one can penetrate his power. But, when it got to Druidia, the tables were turned!" yelled Baronaw, "The Golden Powers summoned six other powers to finish him off, lucky for Godzilla, he was weak to stay alive."

"You mean the six powers those brats have now?" asked Bolt with curiosity.

"Of course you fool!" yelled Baronaw.

Meteor Falls…

Danny and Jack came back through the zord bay smiling. Sean looked at them and saw that they had toolboxes and they had black ink on their face.

"You better have good news," said Sean.

"Yeah, the Overtech Zords are repaired!" said Danny.

"And I have something to tell you!" said Sean.

Derik, Amii, Jenna, and Mika came from the underground depths to hear this as Max was there with the six crystal cases.

"We found a golden sample and we need yours to prove our theory!" said Sean with excitement.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Okay."

Each ranger took out the crystal component of the Overtech Brace and inserted them in the case.

"It should be a while. Maybe you can take a walk," said Sean.

"How about help?" asked Jack.

"Or that," said Sean…

TBC to Part 4…


	4. Vs Godzilla: Part 1

A/N: Here's Part 4… Excuse me about what happened. Apparently, there were technical difficulties. Note: This isn't the real Godzilla, it's a different one I made up myself with the same name.

Part 4: Rise of Godzilla

The dark skies filled the region as Jack, Derik, Danny, Amii, Jenna, and Mika walked down the steps. Jack rolled his eyes, turned around to the other five and began to say something really important that made him wonder what was going to happen.

"You know, he could've just use the Overtech Crystal instead of our subcrystals to analyze the stupid gold shard," said Jack.

"You mean the Gold Shard that was found when the Gold Ranger left?" asked Danny.

"No duh," said Amii sarcastically.

"Whatever," said Mika, "We need to relax now. I mean it's practically evening and I'm sure our parents are worried."

"Yeah," said Jack, "We'll I'll talk to you soon."

The rangers nodded as Jack headed for home. Soon, the others broke apart on the nice evening and spending whatever was left of it.

Machine Fortress…

In the docking bay, Baronaw laughed knowing that the Bounty Hunters has sent Godzilla. However, it wasn't Godzilla. It was Godzilla with Golden armor with all the rockets, machine guns and the prism beam that could come out of its mouth within no problem.

"Perfect. We can use that to destroy Lilycove City and head down to Slateport next," said Baronaw.

Godzilla was suddenly activated, thanks to Hephaestus who was controlling it from the inside.

"Hephaestus, good work, now send it down and demolish the city of Lilycove!" yelled Baronaw.

Hephaestus pressed a button which teleported it from it's location down to Lilycove City.

Lilycove City…

It was now midnight as Godzilla came down from the ship. Godzilla opened its mouth as the people began to scream and run away from him. A golden beam from his mouth lashed out from his tongue, heading straight for the Department Store. As the golden beam struck, the building exploded and the rooftop collapsed as it came down with the rest of the building, blowing up into a million pieces. Hephaestus then launched a rocket at the Pokemon Contest Hall, blowing that up as well. He then used machine guns, more rockets. Each building was destroyed and no one was there to survive the blast. Hephaestus laughed out loud as he walked onto Route 121, and began to blow up the forests, causing a major forest fire.

"For once, we are actually winning. I'm surprised the rangers hasn't shown up to this fun event, well I call it fun," said Hephaestus, "Ooh, Mt. Pyre. Let's blow that up too!"

Suddenly, Danny, Derik, Jack, Amii, and Jenna arrived and were astonished to see that Route 121 was up in flames and Godzilla destroying Mt. Pyre.

"Hey, that's Godzilla!" said Jack.

"Um," said Danny, "If that's Godzilla, but he's not the real monster Godzilla!"

"Whatever," said Derik, "The point is we need to stop Godzilla or whoever this monster is before Hoenn becomes a region of fire!"

"Agreed," said Danny.

Suddenly, the six subcrystals arrived, "I forgot to send these."

It was Sean over the intercom, none the less.

"Okay," said Danny, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The Overtech Rangers posed.

"Overdrive Zords, launch!" said Danny, "Magmar Battle Zord, let's go!"

The six zords launched from Meteor Falls and landed on Route 121 in five seconds.

"Kyogre zord, arise!" said Mika.

The Kyogre statue materialized into the Kyogre zord and transformed into the Queen Titan Megazord.

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's go!"

The rangers nodded as they teleported to their zords, leaving the Magmar Battle Zord on auto-pilot.

"Overdrive Megazord Formation!" said Danny.

The Megazord was formed as it landed on the ground, and Danny got out and went to the Magmar Battle Zord.

"Let's stop this monster!" said Danny.

Suddenly, Godzilla launched machine gun bullets at the Overdrive Megazord. They were so pointy that it impaled part of their armor.

"Man, this guy is really tough!" said Jack.

"Gee, ya think?" asked Derik.

"Maybe, we should send the Overtech Zords in as well," said Amii.

"I would rather wait to use that," said Jack, "Let's go, Overdrive Hyper Beam!"

On the helmet, an orange beam lashed out from the helmet and headed straight for Godzilla's armor. When it hit the armor, a sapphire like force-field thing occurred and then there wasn't a scratch.

"What?" asked Derik.

"Okay," said Danny, "100 Fast Flame Punches! GO!"

In a quick thirty seconds, one-hundred flame punches were used, but Godzilla's armor was so strong that a huge a rocket was launched and hit the Magmar zord, causing the zord to crash on top of the Overdrive Megazord. The Queen Titan Megazord came down with the staff and slashed Godzilla to get smashed by the tail.

"Oh my," said Mika, "What are we going to do?"

Derik rolled his eyes, "Hey Danny, try sending the Overtech Megazord and combine with the Magmar Battle Zord. Remember when we defeated the Ecliptazord Takeshi was in at Mariah's Final Battle."

"Yeah," said Danny, "If that's what we have to do. Okay, Overtech Megazord let's go!"

The Overtech Zords combined to the Megazord and combined with the Magmar Battle Zord.

The Overdrive Zord clashed with the Overtech Megazord: Battlizer Mode (I forgot what that was called!!!!) and the Queen Titan Megazord.

"Okay," said Hephaestus in the cockpit, "Come on."

"Overdrive Charge Beam!"

"Fire Blast!"

"Blizzard Beam!"

The tri-attack lunged at Godzilla, but it didn't work up to expectations.

"Oh, come on!" said Danny.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Hephaestus over the intercom.

"Yeah!" said Poppi, popping out of its head.

"Hey, Hephaestus is controlling this piece of garbage?" asked Amii.

"HEY! It's not garbage! It's a way of finding and destroying the Gold Ranger, and if he's here, we will have no choice but destroy Hoenn. With this mechanical monster we call Godzilla-," said the old technician, but Jack interrupted.

"Which is the name you should have not have used for this wretched piece of shit," said Jack.

"Yeah, how dare you insult the king of all monsters! Oh my Arceus!" said Amii.

"SHUT UP! Anyway, with Godzilla, we are now going to go and destroy you three and here is how it is done!" said Hephaestus.

The golden beam was so intense that the Overdrive Megazord began to have sparks flying from inside the cockpit. Next, the Overtech Battlizer Zord (or whatever it was called) was worse than the Overtech Megazord, and Mika felt the same blast, but as she felt the intensity she noticed a pink button.

"Of course! I forgot that!" yelled Mika.

As she pressed the button, the weapons console exploded. The pink barrier around the Queen Titan Megazord appeared as the golden beam was deflected back.

"All right!" said Mika.

"Not bad," said Danny, "But, I think he absorbed the energy."

"WHAT THE HELL?" asked Mika.

Godzilla did not receive any damage.

"Ha ha! There's only weakness for this and to tell you the – OW!" yelled Hephaestus as Godzilla shook. The Megazords that were damaged looked and saw that there was a golden Groudon ready to fight.

TBC in Part 5…

A/N: As you can see, some parts will take longer pages than others.


	5. Conclusion: The Gold Ranger Power Is

A/N: Time for Part 5, what's the outcome

A/N: I had writer's block… Here's the next chapter. 

Part 5: Conclusion

The Golden Groudon began to activate its cannons at Godzilla. Hephaestus turned to him in disgrace as he went to attack the rangers. Jack, Derik, and Danny watched in horror with Amii reading a Cosmo Magazine and Jenna in the back being amazed at the site. Mika was really happy to see this as well.

"What's wrong? Why won't you attack?" asked Hephaestus.

He began to attack on them when suddenly he felt a huge tail slash the side of Godzilla.

"YEOW!" yelled Hephaestus, "Who did that?"

The Golden Groudon looked at him. The Gold Ranger laughed.

"You planned to destroy the rangers and I, the Prince of Druidia will make sure it won't happen!" he yelled, "Golden Beams!"

Golden Beams shot Godzilla. Hephaestus screamed as Godzilla's armor decayed into the inner frame where Hephaestus is.

"Time for repairs," said Hephaestus.

He disappeared into the sky. The Gold Ranger came down from the top of the Groudon zord and ran in the middle, waiting for the others. Danny, Jack, Derik, Mika, Jenna, and Amii came down to meet him.

"So, these are the rangers that stopped the Hunted… mean Huntees. Or at least tried too," said the Gold Ranger.

The Red Overtech Ranger nodded in response, "I guess we can make a formal introduction."

"I guess so," said the Gold Ranger, "Gold King Overtech Ranger, Return!"

He transformed into a human with gold hair with golden eyes. He wore a black Egyptian like toga with golden chest armor. He also carried a golden axe.

"I am Prince Drew, Prince of Druidia and the fifth generation of my family to guard the Gold Overtech Powers," he said.

"Sweet!" said Jack.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Return!" said Danny.

In a flash of red, Danny was back in his original clothing.

"I am Daniel Dragonfly. Leader of the Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive," said Danny.

"Overtech Overdrive?" asked Drew.

"Yeah," said Jack. The Green Overtech Ranger stood next to Danny, "Overtech Ranger 4, Return!"

In a flash of green, Jack smiled as he stretched his right hand out, "I'm Jack Farrell."

"I have heard of you, you were the leader of the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers, no?" asked Drew.

"You must know a lot about us," said Jack.

Derik nodded, "I'm sure he does, just like me. Remember? Overtech Ranger 3, Return!"

In a flash of blue, Derik came out of his costume.

"I'm Derik Dragonfly," said Derik, "He's my…"

"Your father?" asked Drew.

Derik looked at Danny and turned to Drew and whispered, "How the hell do you know that?"

"I can go to the future too," said Drew.

Derik walked back very slowly and whispered to Danny, "Is he?"

SMACK! 

"No!" yelled Danny, "Sorry, you would have to excuse my buddy here, he is being a jackass."

"Nice to call your son that," said Drew, rolling his eyes, "You three are girls right?"

Amii nodded, "I know what you are going to say!"

"Okay," said Drew.

"Overtech Ranger 2, Return!" said Amii.

In a flash of yellow, Amii ran to the others, and in an instant, so did Jenna and Mika.

"Overtech Ranger 1, Return!" said Jenna.

"Silver Queen Overtech Ranger, Return!" said Mika.

In a flash of pink and silver, Mika and Jenna tripped and landed on Amii.

"I am guessing you're Amii Chii, Derik's mother," said Drew.

Amii stuck her thumb up and coughed, "Guilty as charged."

Jenna got up, "I'm Jenna Whitestone and I'm sure you know, I can be sweet when I want to."

"I know," said Drew, "And the Queen Ranger?"

Mika nodded, "Yeah."

Drew stretched out Mika's arm and kissed her hand. Mika began to blush and Jack's eyes widened, and his face was flaming red.

"Oh, that makes me sick!" whispered Jack.

"He kissed your girlfriend," said Danny with a sarcastic tone, "Must be hard."

"Look, if he did that to Amii, you wouldn't be happy either," said Jack.

"Good point," said Danny.

After putting out the fire with all the Water Pokemon zords that they had since the beginning, people began to go back to Lilycove to repair the city. Meanwhile, Sean called them. Danny activated his wristwatch communicator. 

"Yeah?" asked Danny.

"I have made an astonishing discovery. Get back here!" said Sean.

Danny nodded, "Okay. Yo, Drew!"

He turned around and saw he wasn't there.

"He must've left," said Amii, "Damn."

"We're on our way," said Danny.

All six teleported to Meteor Falls and the zords disappeared to the zord bay. 

Meteor Falls…

"What's up?" asked Danny.

Max and Sean looked at each other. Max began to cough.

"After translating hieroglyphics of where your powers came from," said Max.

"And the analysis of the crystals, we came to a great conclusion!" said Sean.

"Activating screens," said Claydol, "You will be astonished."

Jenna went over to Claydol, "How astonishing could it be?"

"Trust me!" said Claydol.

The gold beam appeared in the middle of the screen with somewhat squiggly lines.

"Now, the other six lines," said Claydol.

The other beams appeared in their ranger color doing the same thing.

"That's weird," said Danny.

"All of them are glowing at the same time," said Amii.

"And emanating a pattern," said Jack.

"Now, watch when I put them together," said Claydol.

The seven combined into one doing the same thing as the gold beam.

"They're identical!" said Danny.

The rangers looked at each other and turned to the screen. A huge white beam was still doing what it was doing. Jack's mouth was down to the floor. Derik stood there staring at the line. Mika shook her head trying to believe this. Jenna sat down next to Claydol and Amii and Danny both fainted and landed on the rocky floor of Meteor Falls.

"Was it something I said?" asked Sean. 

TBC in Part 6…

A/N: It's getting crucial here, as you can see. See ya! Have a Happy Easter!


	6. What's Next?

A/N: Here's the next chapter of the saga…

A/N: Here's the next chapter of the saga…

Part 6: What's Next?

"So, they are identical. I'm surprised we didn't know about this till now," said Danny.

"That's because we never knew about it till now," said Sean.

"Same thing when we obtained the sixth crystal," said Mika.

"True," said Claydol, "Last time I remembered, there were **FIVE **crystals, until now when I found there were others."

"Then, why did you somewhat know about the sixth crystal and not the seventh?" asked Amii.

"Hey, last time I checked, I was protecting Rayquaza. Not my fault it went into space," said Claydol.

"Well," said Jenna, "We got to go home. I'm tired and if I don't go to bed, I will have no strength for tomorrow."

"Just buy an energy drink," said Amii.

Jenna giggled, "Very funny."

She reached for her wrist communicator and teleported in pink light.

"Good point," said Jack, "I better get home too."

"Oh please," said Amii, "Why?"

"The guy should be arriving tomorrow," said Jack, "I need to clean my room that way we can hang out."

"Eddie, right?" asked Danny.

"No, it's… Matt," said Jack, "See ya tomorrow."

He teleported in green light out of the Meteor Falls base as quickly as possible.

"Great for him," said Danny.

At Jack's house, Jack finished up the house within a quick second. Using ninja powers was not easy. He suddenly heard the doorbell.

"Mom's home early?" he asked.

He walked down the steps, and still kept the ninja suit on. He looked in the hole of the door, it wasn't his mom, so he stayed in this form. He opened the door and let the person in. The man looked left and right. Jack quickly put the lights on. He stirred and turned around. He saw Drew. Drew activated his ax and saw Jack with his ninja sword out. When he saw Drew, Jack took off the helmet and put the sword in the holster.

"Drew?" asked Jack.

"Yep, I need your help," said Drew.

Jack looked at him and saw his arm with a huge red line, with blood dripping down.

"You're bleeding. What's going on?" asked Jack.

"The Bounty Hunters, they inflicted my shoulder and as a result I am losing my strength," said Drew.

"Is the wound going to heal?" asked Jack.

"Yes, but the power that is infused won't be. I need to find an alternative source, a person mind you," said Drew.

Suddenly, the door barged open and MJs came with Huntees and they all had guns. Manacle arrived.

"So, if it isn't the green ranger," said Manacle.

"I think it's best if you run," whispered Jack, "Escape Scroll."

He opened a scroll causing them to escape. They escaped and began to fight the grunts of both empires. However, they were captured by whatever means necessary.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jack.

"Simple, Red Ninja, well Green Ranger! It's confusing, will you power down?" asked Manacle.

"I think not!" said Jack, getting rid of them and got rid of the people holding Drew. Both revealed the braces of their transformation devices.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

However, before they could combine braces, Manacle used his sword and caused an explosion, causing them to fall to the ground. From Amii's mansion, Danny saw what was going on.

"Sweet Arceus, Amii! Derik!" yelled Danny.

Danny, Amii, and Derik quickly ran outside as they saw Jack and Drew chained and was traveling someplace. Jenna and Mika also ran outside to see this.

"What's going on?" asked Mika.

"We heard an explosion," said Jenna.

"Get them," said Manacle.

The rangers prepared to fight as Jack and Drew were being taken somewhere…

TBC in Part 7…

A/N: Action and tension is increasing for our heroes. This was meant to happen. Because I wanted it to happen… now I am acting like one of my friends. I have decided that in Part 8 for Eddie's debut. In Chapter 31, I have decided to put a promo for next season: Turbo, and trust me, I will try to mix cars and Pokemon and use my own plot because the plot of Turbo is… okay, but Carranger, the Japan one was… an I don't know. But, I know if Psyduck's reading this, his crossover with me in Chapters 34 and 35 are coming up, and I need a plot badly, and I need to talk to Starfighter and Psyduck on the Triple Crossover, which my friend said maybe you should use four teams in the episode, so I will probably ask to see if Geno Blast or Angels, whatever is in…

Anyway, review please for the sake of me and if you are a sentai fan, you can review Chapter 1 of Maskman and Chapter 14 of Goranger if you haven't done so…


	7. The Rescue

A/N: Here's the next chapter

A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's great when you have a week off and you have nothing to do. It's Spring Break for us…

Part 7: Rescues

When the five got there, Manacle already ordered immediate escape. Danny kicked a stone and it landed on someone's Meowth. Amii smacked him in response, but Derik and Jenna realized that they would have to get Jack, and Mika also understood. At Meteor Falls, at around 8:30 in the morning, Claydol came out wearing a nightcap, yawning until he saw them all asleep.

"I thought you went home last night," said Claydol.

"We did… and we had a good sleep until we heard explosions," said Danny.

"Now Jack and the Prince are captured," said Amii.

"What are we going to do?" said Jenna, "We should've gone on an all-out pursuit."

"Agreed, right Derik?" asked Mika, "Derik?"

"Where did he go?" asked Danny, "He would probably let us know where he is, so Claydol, use the Overtech Crystal locator."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Outside on Route 109…

Jack and Drew were thrown on the sand. Baronaw and Tekla laughed as they launched attacks right at them.

"You are nothing but helpless creatures," said Tekla, "Now, Jack. You can give the Overtech Crystal of Green to Baronaw and for you Drew, since I like shiny stuff, you can give me the golden crystal so we can **destroy** the following planets/regions: Druidia, Rara Von, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, Orre, Sonora, Elem and the list goes on from there."

"Hell no, this man shouldn't get anything," said Jack, "I've dealt with this before, so it's a no."

"I could let you take it, but you're using it for the wrong reasons," said Drew, still in pain.

He yelled and landed on the dirt. His body began to glow gold energy.

"Your power is weakening," said Baronaw, "Every crystal has a weak spot. In other words, if we kill you, the Overtech Powers will be released and will never have it again."

"You know so much about the Overtech Power. I know you're human, but from the looks of you, you could be over 2000 years old," said Jack.

"Try making it 6,000 years a-," said Tekla, but Baronaw covered her mouth.

In the meantime, Derik was carrying a blue case with a golden triangle on top to symbolize his crystal. He opened up the case to see his arsenal and the blue binoculars. He looked through them to see Jack and Drew being tied on a stick where a huge fire is going to ignite.

"Back in my day, if no one listened to me, they would get burned," said Baronaw.

Derik put the binoculars back in.

"I'm not going to let my friends die in fire," he said to himself.

He took out the Overtech Sword and Blaster and combined the two. He teleported the blue box and headed straight down the hill. He saw two MJs on guard. He pulled the trigger and blue beams destroyed the battery boxes. He ran down the hill and shot another. However, Manacle came by in Neon Armor and a huge electric bolt hit Derik and he landed on the ground.

"Another prisoner?" asked Derik.

Suddenly, Danny and Amii jumped and kicked Manacle. Jenna and Mika also arrived. They crashed the party by slicing up Jack and Drew, freeing them. All of them began to run when suddenly they heard the sound of something above.

"Oh no, the Mechafighters!" said Derik.

Blue beams came from the sky, shooting them all down. Derik activated his wrist communicator.

"Claydol, it's Derik. Teleport Drew now!" said Derik.

When the MJs came, Drew already felt himself being teleported, leaving Jack and the rangers to fight them.

"You had to come," said Baronaw.

Danny and the rangers looked at each other and then turned to Baronaw.

"Who's ready to put the machines in the scrap department?" asked Danny.

"When you are ready," said the rangers.

Six hands struck out and flickered wrists to reveal their braces. It was the same thing with the other side as they began to transform into the fighting force.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

(Camera: Danny transforms into Overtech Ranger 5, Red, Switch: Five-way splitscreen to show (Derik and Jenna on top, Mika and Amii on bottom, Jack in the middle) others transform)

The rangers began to fight against the Machines.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Meteor Falls…

Sean arrived to see Drew and Claydol nodded.

"What is it?" asked Sean.

"I need to transfer the power to someone. I need you," said Drew.

"Okay," said Sean.

A/N: To be continued in Part 8. Sean will try first, some know he's going to (insert pass/fail here) but the movie is still continuing as you can see. So, I'll see ya later.


	8. Fail

A/N: Time for Part 8, this is going to be longer than the MMPR Movies I feel…

A/N: Time for Part 8, this is going to be longer than the MMPR Movies I feel…

Fail

Danny sliced the MJs very well with his Overtech Flame Sword. He was faster than lightning with the Overdrive Mode activated. He landed on the ground as fast as he could. His sword was firmly in his grasp. The blade began to glow red and flames were coming out like he was about to summon a brushfire with just a quick start. He aimed his sword at the MJs easily and began to summon his strong attack.

"Fire Blast!"

A huge flame appeared and destroyed all of the MJs within five seconds. On the other side, using his Razor Cutters, Jack jumped up in the air and took out a huge chunk of them. However, he looked at Danny.

"Danny, give me some sunlight power!" said Jack.

As he handled the sword, Danny raised his fist, "Sunny Day!"

The sun began to shine on Jack as Jack stepped back. Danny laughed as he ran toward him. His Razor Cutters began to glow white.

"Solar Beam!" yelled Jack. (I think Solarbeam is one word)

A huge white beam destroyed half of the MJs who were fighting.

"Nice Jack," said Danny.

'Anytime," said Jack.

Derik and Amii kept fighting them at ease. Kicking and punching were ways to destroy them, but they needed more than just that. Derik jumped up and flew down like a Swellow and slashed the MJs and for Amii, her Electron Kicks caused tons of damage to them. When that was done, they began to attack Manacle. Manacle launched his sword attack at them. However, Derik threw him in the ocean.

"Where are you?" said Manacle and he dove in the water. Suddenly, Derik launched a huge attack.

"Hydro Cannon!"

He was launched in the air. Derik summoned the clouds and it began to rain.

"Electron Chains!" yelled Amii.

Manacle was strapped to her weapon as he fell in the water with the other MJs that were there.

"Thunder!"

A huge thunderbolt came from the sky as well as static electricity. Tons of MJs exploded into a million pieces and Manacle was now burnt.

"Ow," he said, disappearing.

"All right," said Derik, "Great job!"

"Hey," said Amii, "Anytime."

Jenna fought Queen Tekla with her shield. Tekla launched golden bolts from her fingernails, causing Jenna to duck.

"That's it, Psycho Cut!"

She launched her Psy-Slap Shield at Tekla and it came back. Jenna then came up to her.

"Doubleslap!"

SLAP! SLAP! Tekla was in pain.

"Honey," said Baronaw. Baronaw suddenly saw Mika's next move.

"Ice Claw Slash!"

The staff slashed Baronaw's body. Baronaw landed on the floor and fainted.

"Yeow," said Baronaw.

The six rangers began to pose.

"That's it. I'm retreating for now," said Baronaw, "You can't handle this!"

A golden beam from his staff appeared and the rangers ducked as part of the rock wall exploded and landed on them. Baronaw and Tekla disappeared, causing the rangers to get up.

"Let's see how Drew is doing," said Jack.

Meteor Falls…

"Oh man, that sucks," said Sean.

"It's okay," said Drew, "We can find another person."

Danny and the other rangers came from below and saw Sean sitting down.

"Why the long face?" asked Danny, and he turned to Claydol. Claydol turned to Sean.

"Guys, I volunteered myself to become the Gold Ranger," said Sean.

"And?" asked Danny, "Did you get it?"

"Just like old times. Well, without Max," said Amii, "Which sucks."

Sean shook his head, "The Golden Powers wouldn't accept me. So, I scanned myself. Because I handled the crystal so much, I obtained negative energy, because the crystals never chose me, and they chose you. The gold ranger powers had positive energy. I blacked out for a minute and realized if I went all the way, I would've died."

"That means, who is going to be the Gold Ranger?" asked Jenna.

Suddenly, Jack's cell phone rang.

"Hi? Oh hey, what's up? Yeah, you're where? Okay, I'll teleport there and we can talk, but before that, there is something I need to tell you and I was wondering if you are willing to help save the world again? No, not Mariah… Have you been watching the news? I guess I have some explaining to do. You will do it anyway? Okay, thanks man," said Jack, "Bye."

He hung up and turned to Drew with a smile on his face.

"You found somebody to give the Golden Powers to?" asked Drew.

"Yep," said Jack, "And he's willing to take it."

A/N: To be continued in Part 9. The moment you guys all have waited for! Eddie is coming!


	9. Attack on Sky Pillar Grounds

A/N: Here's the moment you have all been waiting for, it's Eddie Barinholtz: The Red Johto Ranger and his girlfriend/traveling trainer, Sabrina Mason, The Yellow Johto Ranger debuting in this part, so you may scream

A/N: Here's the moment you have all been waiting for, it's Eddie Barinholtz: The Red Johto Ranger and his girlfriend/traveling trainer, Sabrina Mason, The Yellow Johto Ranger debuting in this part, so you may scream!

Assault on Sky Pillar Ground

Two trainers arrived at the Sky Pillar. Both jumped off a Pokemon that was surfing from Ever Grande City.

"Okay, Kingdra. Return," the trainer said.

The Pokemon was returned back in the Poké Ball. The trainer went up the steps with his girlfriend up the rocky steps and up to what used to be: the Hoenn Rangers base. They saw the steps that went up and what was left was half of Rayquaza's tube, the Mystical Pool with a huge hole and the old systems all smashed. Sweating from all of the running, the trainer removed the red sweatshirt and tied it around his black jeans. His dark eyes stared at the horizon and his black hair was blowing with the wind. He turned to his girlfriend as he saw the sun reflect on her yellow t-shirt, her new black shorts and pink tennis shoes. What made it even more of a pretty picture in the trainer's eyes was the hair and the eyes she had. Her sapphire eyes that gleamed and the hot pink hair made him realize not also how great of a friend she was, but a great ranger, and what was even great about that, was that the relationship went into something more. He sat next to her, her hand grabbed his. And she began to sigh.

"Eddie, it must be great to come up here and pay respects to a fine warrior," said the girl.

"Not to mention Sabrina, he was also a great mentor to our friends," said Eddie, "It really upsets me to see that he's gone."

Suddenly, a flash of green light came from Hoenn and landed in front of them.

"Last time I checked, Jack was red," said Sabrina.

"And you were right," said Jack in the beam, materializing, "But, now he's back in green."

"Really?" asked Eddie.

"Yes, indeed. I have a long story to tell you, but we got to get to Meteor Falls now," said Jack, "I think if it's still here, there was a secret entrance to get to it."

"Let's find it," said Sabrina, "Because if you are the Green Ranger, there's a new evil in Hoenn."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Machine Fortress…

"Sir!" yelled Manacle, turning to Bolt, "Where is he?"

The prince shook his head, "I don't know."

Baronaw arrived from the turbolift, "What's up?"

"Sir! Jack met up with one of Celebi's rangers. Remember the World War event we saw in August? He was one of the warriors!" yelled Manacle.

"Of course, the original Red Ranger decides to meet the Red Johto Ranger to obtain power from the Golden Crystal. Send the Mechafighters and blow up the Pillar, well what's left of it," said Baronaw, "The Green Ranger and his friends must not remain alive."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rangers started searching for the entrance to get into the underground tunnel, that led straight into the Meteor Falls base, but when Jack heard the sound of aircraft. He looked up and saw what he thought was just jet fighters from the air force base, was actually machine fighters.

"Guys, did Nyura ever have jet fighters?" asked Jack.

"No, why?" asked Eddie.

"You better duck," said Jack.

Eddie and Sabrina looked and saw the blue lasers come down from the ships. The rangers took cover. Explosions occurred from all sides. Some parts of the Pillar began to fall. The rangers ducked, feeling the dirt on their face. Sabrina shook it off, and looked at Jack.

"This new enemy decides to play it in the sky doesn't he?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah," said Jack, reaching for the communicator, "Claydol, I really don't mean to be a pain in the ass, but I found who I am looking for. Three to teleport please."

Claydol began to activate, "I've locked on to your coordinates. Proceeding teleportation-,"

The rangers began to fall to the dirt, including Drew. The systems were offline, except for communications. Danny looked up from the sky and saw the Mechafighters around Meteor Falls with Metallic Junkheads coming from the side.

"Um, Jack, I don't mean to be a selfish person as it is. But, you're on your own. We lost all systems, including the Overtech Crystal power lines to the Hoenn Morphing Grid have been cut off," said Danny.

"Shit, that means we can't call for the zords from the originals either?" asked Jack.

"Yep," said Sean, "I mean, I was fixing the circuit breaker on it as soon as the crystal was inoperative, but the breaker exploded. We're in the water, and the Metallic Junkheads are coming from either side, going to break in!"

"Okay," said Jack, "Keep in contact."

Eddie turned to Jack, "We're in trouble?"

"Oh yeah," said Jack.

"When did you see the underground tunnel entrance?" asked Sabrina.

"I think it's under us. We need to go out in the open and head down the steps and head behind the statue relic here and open the door," said Jack.

"Well, let's go!" said Eddie.

Jack, Eddie, and Sabrina headed out and jumped down the steps. They ran from the explosions. They ripped off the dirt and saw the steel door. All three jumped in and closed the door.

"Is this it?" asked Eddie.

Explosions appeared from above and the dirt came from above.

"Yeah, and if we don't leave now, they'll find our base easily," said Jack.

The rangers got on this huge boat. Jack activated the engine and they were heading underground. The underground hatch was sealed and they were heading into Slateport City as of now.

"Hang on," said Jack.

A/N: TBC in Part 10. Surprising hey? Well, guess what? Review!


	10. The Power Transfer

A/N: Time for Part 10 of the story

A/N: Time for Part 10of the story...Double-digit movie!! Ignore the double author's note… I accidentally pressed copy and paste…

**RubyVulpix- **It's okay. Super Smash Bros. Brawl- BEST GAME EVER… 2ND TO HALO 3!!

The Power Transfer

Danny grumbled as he also so Huntees from the Bounty Hunters. The rangers jumped down and saw what was going on. Danny pressed the exit button on the rock wall.

"Danny, what are you doing?" asked Drew.

"Saving our base," said Danny, "Let's go!"

Danny ran outside with Amii and the others following them. Sean closed the door, leaving the underground tunnel door open for Jack to come through. Suddenly, more blasts were coming through. Sean quickly as possible took his Pokemon Coin and hotwired it through a console. The blue coin began to glow causing the system to go online.

"Activating the shields!" said Sean.

A force field around Meteor Falls occurred.

"That should last… but I'm not sure FOR how long," said Claydol.

"Claydol, we got to get to the Hoenn Morphin' Grid and fix the grid. Drew, wait for Jack," said Sean.

"Okay," said Drew.

The two technicians went into the grid and started connecting. Claydol used Psychic to put parts of the grid together. Sparks started flying and lights came on in the Meteor Falls base.

"Got some light power," said Claydol, "Power Film!"

He used some film to wrap around the wire, that way it stayed on perfectly. Next, it was sealed and in the grid. Sean, however was taking his time to fix the ranger power grid.

"Okay," said Sean, "Not helping at all!"

In the boat, Jack, Eddie, and Sabrina made it into the Meteor Falls base and went through the underground tunnel entrance inside. They went down a huge waterfall and they landed right down through a hole. Drew closed it up to see Jack there, growling.

"Jack," said Drew, "You brought…"

"Eddie," said Jack.

"Ah, Eddie," said Drew.

"You must be the golden prince Jack was talking about," said Eddie.

"It was worth waiting for," said Drew, "Eddie, it's time to give you the Gold Powers."

Suddenly, Sean activated the Morphing Grid. He got back up and saw Jack, Eddie, and Sabrina.

"Thank you, god, I need help! Sabrina, I need you. Eddie, get the power transfer and Jack, your friends are getting beaten."

Jack ran down the steps and saw Danny, Amii, Derik, Jenna, and Mika being beaten up like they were playing monkey in the middle.

"Oh no," said Jack.

He ran down the mountain to see them all knocked out, beaten and bloody. Jack flipped over the Metallic Junkheads and gave them a swift punch. The Huntees however, were not going to be dismayed. They threw a punch so hard to Jack in the face, blood spurts out of his mouth as he lands on the floor in pain. Jack kicked one of them in the face, causing the Huntee to fall back on their spine. The MJs all electrocuted Jack causing him to fall on top of Mika. Mika woke up to see Jack lying back and holding the blades against his hand, blocking him. Blood was coming out of his palms as he kicked both of them.

"J… Jack," said Mika, getting up.

Suddenly, Baronaw arrived and he was angry.

"Damn you," said Baronaw, "You die now!"

Suddenly, a golden beam came out of Meteor Falls and destroyed all of the Machine Grunts and Bounty Hunter Cronies. Jack turned around and saw Eddie with the golden axe in his hand.

"King Baronaw of the Machine Empire, I am sorry to say this, but you are a little bit too late. Drew has already transferred his power to me," said Eddie, "And there is nothing you can do to stop me. Leave my friends alone or you will be sorry."

Baronaw launched a golden beam at Eddie. Eddie jumped over so high that the golden beam destroyed twenty trees in five seconds.

"Golden Fissure Strike!"

The golden axe struck the ground, causing Baronaw to fall in the lava pit. His hand was on the twig of the dirt as he pulled himself up to teleport. Manacle, Sprocket, Bolt, and Vahsti came toward him with concern.

"You die!" yelled Baronaw.

Danny and the rangers came up around Eddie. All seven flicked their wrists to reveal the Overtech Dual Braces. With Eddie, it's a golden brace and a black brace with a golden crystal with golden straps.

"Ready?" asked Danny.

"Ready!" said the others.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

(Seven way splitscreen: Danny, Eddie, and Mika on top, Jack, Derik, Amii and Jenna on bottom)

The green grids come up from the ground as seven beams of red, gold, silver, green, blow, yellow, and pink came up to transform the rangers into their suits.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Silver Overtech Queen Ranger!"

"Gold Overtech King Ranger!"

"Rangers, assemble!" said Danny.

"POKE RANGERS OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!"

They did a team pose and their zords appeared as stone structures in ranger color backgrounds.

"Neon Power, Transform!" said Manacle.

The four henchmen transformed.

"Time to fight," said Manacle.

TBC in Part 11…


	11. The Quick Battle

A/N: Time for Part 11…

A/N: Time for Part 11…

_**THIS IS THE THIRD TO LAST CHAPTER IN THE MOVIE… FINALLY. **_

The Battle

"Attack," said Manacle.

Both sides began to charge forward and fight. The punching and kicking were stopped and it was time for the offensive beams.

Danny and the other five rangers took out the Overtech Blasters and Swords and combined them. Eddie, on the other hand had turned his axe into a Golden Laser Beam Rifle.

"Okay, Overtech Strikers!" said the six rangers.

"Golden Laser Beam Rifle," said Eddie.

The seven beams literally started causing explosions around the machine henchmen. Vahsti jumped up to attack Eddie. However, Eddie blocked her staff with his axe. Mika ran toward to help as Vahsti split her staff in two. Mika flipped backwards as Eddie flipped forward. Mika and Eddie's weapons began to glow very bright.

"Ice Blast Slash!" yelled Mika.

With her staff, the staff began to have icicles coming out. She jumped and began her assault. Vahsti screamed as the icicle slashed into her body. Eddie jumped up with his axe ready to use the finishing strike.

"Golden Fissure Strike!" yelled Eddie.

With one hit to the ground, a split in the earth occurred causing Vahsti to fall in. She was then sealed, crushed and was spat out. Her gears and armor were wearing away.

Danny and Jack began to fight Prince Bolt. The Prince launched rockets from his hand. The rangers ducked. Jack jumped over and took out the Razor Cutters.

"Razor Leaf!"

The cluster of leaves literally slashed Prince Bolt. However, it wasn't enough.

"Overdrive Mode: Green!" yelled Jack, upgrading himself. He raised his hands to the sun which caused the energy to come through his hands.

"Solarbeam Attack!

The white beam caused Bolt to fall on his knee, however when Danny upgraded to Overdrive, it wasn't all fun and games.

"Fire Blast!"

Bolt screamed feeling the burns from Danny's attack. Meanwhile, Derik and Amii were fighting Sprocket. Princess Sprocket's staff activated and they were trapped in a bind.

"I guess the Pokemon attack I downloaded actually worked. You're in a bind now!"

"And what goes around comes around," said Derik, "Hydro Cyclone."

Amii hung on as Derik turned into a water tornado, stuck next to Amii smacking Sprocket in the face. Sprocket fell backwards and Derik jumped over Amii with his Fin Blades. He sliced the systems, causing Sprocket to fall.

"Now, it's my turn," said Amii, "Electron Kicks!"

She kicked Sprocket across the floor and laid her electric chains to a black device she had that was finally invented.

"3, 2, 1! Static Charge!" yelled Amii.

The lightning came from the chains and electrocuted Sprocket so hard, that she was near the line of explosion.

Jenna however was fighting Manacle. Manacle swung his sword, and Amii blocked with her shield and Overtech Sword. She swung the Overtech Sword at Manacle's armor. It made a tiny spark, but it wasn't enough. Jenna was using her Chinese boxing moves on him, but it wasn't enough. Her attacks were flawless, and for once she had the upper hand. Manacle however, had to shoot her down with his sword. The other rangers helped her up and Jenna got back up to fight.

(Cue: Zeo Ranger 1 special attack thingy… I mean Overtech)

"Psychic Bomb Blast!"

The pink bomb blasted at Manacle.

"Now, let's fight together," said Danny, "Assemble, Overdrive Bazooka!"

The crimson bazooka arrived in front of them. The crystal layout was there and all six filled them. Eddie however looked to see himself reveal a golden crystal. He placed it in the final slot and it began to glow. Amii looked in the targeting scanner to see all four charging at them.

"Target locked," said Amii.

"Great," said Danny, "Overdrive Bazooka, fire!"

He pushed the crystals in and energized the bazooka. Green dots came from the end of where it was shooting. Danny pulled the lever back and a huge golden beam came out as it obliterated the henchmen. However, Manacle and the others got up bleeding.

"They're human?" asked Eddie, "How?"

"Long story," said Danny, "And I don't know. We'd just drawn conclusions."

"We'll get you next time," said Manacle, "Let's go!"

The four henchmen disappeared and headed back to the ship. Danny smiled and they began to walk in celebration. Suddenly, they felt a huge earthquake of something wrong, very wrong. Danny turned around and saw Hephaestus and Poppi.

"Oh no, it's time for Round 2!" yelled Hephaestus.

The Godzilla Zord came down and started launching the golden beam. The golden beam was so intense, that the rangers felt themselves flying in the air as explosions occurred. Eddie fell down in pain and looked at the zord.

"Out of all the things that happened to me, this becomes number 1 on my list," said Eddie.

"I think it's time for the zords," said Danny.

Part 12 coming soon…


	12. Vs Godzilla: Part 2

Part 12, Yay

Part 12, Yay! Finally, almost done, almost done! I feel so happy!

Vs Godzilla: Part 2

Meteor Falls…

Sean and Sabrina were finally relaxed that all of this went smoothly. Well, until they saw Godzilla again.

"Wow," said Sabrina, "That's huge!"

"Overtech Zord time," said Sean, pressing the button and turning on the TV to the zord bay.

"What zords do they have this time?" asked Sabrina, "Whoa!"

The Overtech Zords all rushed out of the zord bay in a quick fast pace.

Route 115…

"Eddie, you are going to have to summon your zord like mine. Kyogre Overtech Zord, energize!" said Mika, "Yours is Groudon, if you haven't noticed already."

"Okay, Groudon Overtech Zord, energize!" said Eddie.

Statues of Groudon and Kyogre appeared, materializing into actual robotic zords. All seven rangers teleported to the zords and began to activate the Megazord modes for the two.

"Assembly Complete, Overtech Megazord!"

"Assembly Complete, Queen Titan Megazord!"

"Nice guys," said Eddie, "Let's finish them off!"

Godzilla however was not backing down. The tail end of the Godzilla zord slashed all the zords. Eddie fell down in his cockpit and quickly regained control.

"Golden Spikes!" said Eddie.

Spikes came out of the Groudon zord causing some damage to Godzilla.

"Overtech Crown Sword," said Danny.

The sword came down from the Battle Helmet.

"Overtech Crown Crash!" yelled the rangers.

The golden sword was raised as the green pyramid came up behind them. A huge slash occurred and it caused some major damage. The Queen Titan Saber also did damage as well with the Queen Titan Slash move.

"This zord won't blow up," said Eddie, "Oh man."

"Magmar Battle Zord," said Danny.

Meteor Falls…

"Watch this," said Sean, "Magmar Battle Zord, launching!"

"Okay," said Sabrina, "I hope they don't get destroyed. Oh Arceus."

Route 115…

The Magmar zord came out of the cannon that was attached to the zord bay. Danny went inside and the flame punches occurred. Godzilla groaned and went back down.

"Time for a golden beam!" said Hephaestus.

The golden beam struck every single zord. All of the zords began to fall down and land on the dirt.

"There better be ideas," said Danny.

Meteor Falls…

Suddenly, the command center began to glow as a vision of the Ultrazord appeared.

"All right," said Sean, "Rangers, assemble into the Ultrazord formation!"

Route 115, in zords…

"You serious?" asked Danny.

"All right," said Eddie.

"Great," said Jack.

"Let's do it," said Mika.

"ASSEMBLE, OVERTECH ULTRAZORD!"

The Groudon began to go on all fours. The back of the Groudon split in half revealing a huge platform. The tail split in half and rose up becoming torches with flames. The Kyogre got underneath the Groudon to make it fly. Jynx and Electivire were in the front, Bayleef and Whiscash were in the middle and the Magmar was in the back with the Moltres on top of the Magmar's head.

"Assembly Complete, Overtech Ultrazord!"

"What?" asked Hephaestus, "That can't stop my zord!"

All seven were in Eddie's cockpit as the crystals began to energize.

"We'll see about that," said Danny.

"Overtech Ultrazord, fire!" said the rangers.

Ranger beams came from all eight zords. Hephaestus ejected as the beams destroyed Godzilla and blew it up.

"All right," said Danny.

Machine Fortress…

"What the hell?" asked Baronaw.

Suddenly, Bolt got a letter, "Uh, the Bounty Hunters are leaving and they will never work with you again."

"Damn, I wanted an army!" yelled Baronaw, "But, the war is still going on and I am happy about that…"

He walked back into the turbolift and closed the door. Queen Tekla looked at the screen and turned to Vahsti. Vahsti and Tekla knew that this war was not going to be easy, but as long as they won, the rangers would be their number one enemy. Now, that a veteran ranger has gone to the team…

A/N: To be continued in the final part.


	13. Epilogue

A/N: Time for the final part…

A/N: Time for the final part…

Epilogue

The rangers arrived at the Sky Pillar and looked at the wonderful pillar that was now still… destroyed. Eddie hugged Sabrina and began to walk toward the main part of the command center. The other rangers followed and sat to what used to be their home base.

"It's sad that the Pillar's gone," said Amii.

"But, it was obliterated," said Sean.

Eddie nodded, "Well, so what's next?"

"Well, we need to get to Slateport. Freddie is throwing us a dinner for us to have and I thought it would be great if everyone came," said Amii.

"Really?" asked Eddie.

"Oh yeah," said Amii.

"Well, you know something?" asked Danny, "I miss this place a lot. I sometimes sat here and watch the sunset everyday."

"We kissed here," said Amii, "Our very first kiss."

"Yeah," said Danny.

"Okay, now I'm going home. Please let's not talk about the kissy-thing," said Derik.

"Oh please, then how come you went to Orre and lip-locked Sakura the other day?" asked Danny.

Derik's jaw dropped and the rangers laughed.

"How did you know?" asked Derik.

"Simple, Anthony," said Danny.

Derik shook his head and then was appalled. Anthony must've taken a picture for jokes.

"Blackmail?" asked Derik.

"That's my job," said Danny.

Derik shook his head and began to tackle Danny just for play. The other rangers laughed as they rolled around in the dirt. Jack and Eddie tried to stop, but they were ultimately dragged into this. Sabrina looked at Amii and Amii started laughing with Jenna next to her and Mika shook her head in response to this wonderful event. Boys will be boys, right?

**END**

A/N: Thanks for watching the movie. Chapter 31 of PROO should be up after Hell Week is passed (4/9/08-4/18/08). And it will include a promo for Season 5… So, I'll talk to you later…


End file.
